Sub-Zero
Kuai Liang, better known as,' Sub-Zero', a ninja from the Mortal Kombat franchise, initially appears in a non-playable cameo in Injustice: Gods Among Us, before reappearing as a playable guest character in Injustice 2. Sub-Zero was the third DLC character released and the second character available as part of Fighter Pack 1. Biography Sub-Zero is a lethal cryomancer and leader of the reformed Lin Kuei clan. When Sub-Zero was younger, the Lin Kuei were corrupted and destroyed from within, staining their honor. Now serving as Grandmaster, Sub-Zero vows to redeem that honor, pledging to defend the realm from threats near, far, and beyond. In the intergalactic menace Brainiac, Sub-Zero sees a threat to all worlds, and perhaps his greatest opportunity for redemption yet. Injustice Sub-Zero appears as a cameo in Scorpion's battle intro: having lost the fight, he's about to be finished by his nemesis, before the wraith suddenly disappears. Injustice 2 Sub-Zero is a downloadable guest character for Injustice 2. He was the second available fighter as part of Fighter Pack 1. Powers and Abilities As one of the few known descendants of a near-extinct race known as Cryomancers, Sub-Zero possesses the magical ability to control ice. Throughout his life, this power has been honed to perfection. He can flash-freeze enemies within a few seconds, and is capable of conjuring an ice sculpture of himself to act as a layer of defense. By freezing water vapor, he is also able to form highly intricate weapons for use in combat, such as swords, daggers or hammers. His body can even turn into ice and vice versa, allowing him to teleport. As the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei assassin clan, Sub-Zero is well versed in the various styles of hand-to-hand combat, and extensively utilizes his cryokinetic powers alongside his martial arts skill during fights. Special Moves * Ice Blast: Sub-Zero launches an icy projectile at his opponent. ** Unlike in Mortal Kombat, it only freezes the opponent when Meter Burned. * Slide: Sub-Zero slides across the floor on a trail of ice, flipping the opponent into the air. The Meter Burn version has Sub-Zero follow up with an additional ice blast for increased damage. ** Equipping certain gear augments will allow the Meter Burn version to also perform an arena transition. * Ice Burst: Sub-Zero pulses out a wave of cryonic energy, knocking the opponent off their feet. The Meter Burn version has Sub-Zero follow up with a shoulder charge, sending the opponent flying. The Meter Burned version allows Sub-Zero to be more safe on block. * (Air) Frost Hammer: Sub-Zero summons his frost hammer in mid-air and slams the head into the ground, knocking the opponent down. The Meter Burn version adds an additional strike for increased damage. ** Equipping Hammer Slam will replace its Meter Burn with a strike that launches the opponent in the air, allowing for a juggle. (Ability) '' * '''Polar Puncture: '''Sub-Zero grabs his opponent and stabs them repeatedly in the abdomen with two ice daggers before jamming them into their chest, knocking them to the ground. Meter Burning the attack freezes the opponent, allowing for follow-up attacks. * '''Ice Port: '''Sub-Zero quickly teleports and reappears behind or away from his opponent. ''(Ability) * Barrier of Frost: Sub-Zero forms an ice shield in front of him that parries the opponent's attacks, knocking them away and absorbs projectiles. Meter Burning will freeze them in place. This ability replaces Ice Burst 'when equipped. ''(Ability) * '''Air Klone Kick: Sub-Zero is able to launch an Ice Klone at his opponent while in the air. The klone is not created in the same fashion as using his character ability, rather launched diagonally at the opponent as a projectile. Meter Burning the attack will cause the opponent to bounce, allowing for a juggle. (Ability) * Klone Charge: Sub-Zero is able to launch an Ice Klone at the opponent while on the ground. The klone is not created in the same fashion as using his character ability, rather launched straight at the opponent. Meter Burning the attack will launch a klone low, taking out the opponents feet, knocking them to the ground and increases its range to launch the klone across the entire arena. This ability replaces Slide 'when equipped. ''(Ability) * '''Ground Freeze: Sub-Zero creates a patch of ice on the ground that causes the opponent to trip and fall. The attack is unblockable if they touch the patch of ice. Meter Burning the attack will create a large patch of ice and freeze the opponent's legs in the ice, allowing for a free hit, but causes no damage. Meter Burning the attack no longer makes it unblockable. This ability requires both ability slots when equipped. (Ability) Other Moves * Grab: Sub-Zero impales his opponent (in the abdomen) from behind with an ice sword, before he leaps backwards (leaving an Ice Klone in his place) and reappears in front of them (as they are being frozen by the ice sword of his ice klone) leaping towards, and smashing them, with an ice hammer. Character Trait * Ice Klone: Sub-Zero creates an ice statue of himself, which can be used as a shield or weapon. This can be done in both the air or on the ground. Meter Burning will create two Ice Klones at once. If the enemy makes contact with the klone, they will freeze in place, unless they are blocking. While near the klones, Sub-Zero has the option to throw the klone at the enemy as a projectile or can use Ice Burst to destroy it and cause addition damage to nearby opponents. Any damage Sub-Zero takes while the Ice Klone is active will cause it to disappear. Performing a Grab while the Klone is active will make it disappear. ** Depending on Gear Augments or Gear Set Bonuses, Sub-Zero's Ice Klone can take different shapes and forms, being a polar bear, a penguin, a klassic Mortal Kombat victory pose, a spiked version of the original klone, a snowman or a giant ice block with the Lin Kuei symbol on it. The second klone created from the Meter Burn will never take one of these forms. ** All of these will appear if his Legendary Multiverse item is equipped. *** Additionally, his Legendary Multiverse item allows the klone to absorb up to two projectiles instead of one. * Frozen Aura: Sub-Zero encases his body with ice to reduce all damage taken for a short time. In addition, any damage the opponent inflicts while close to Sub-Zero will damage the attacker. This ability replaces Ice Klone when equipped. (Ability) Super Move * Deep Freeze: Sub-Zero strikes the ground with an icy blast, that knocks his opponent backwards. Sub-Zero then slides towards his opponent, flipping them into the air. As they tumble in his direction, he stops his slide and freezes them in mid-air before brutally slamming them with an ice hammer, sending them flying. He then uses Ice Port to teleport in front of them and barrages them with numerous icy spikes, freezing them mid-flight, before leaping towards them, grabbing their head and flipping forward, violently slamming them face-first into the ground, shattering the ice and damaging them. Move List Ending I arrived in this realm accidentally, driven here by magic unleashed as I forced Kotal Kahn's retreat from Earthrealm to Outworld. I was seeking a route home when Brainiac attacked. I could not allow this vile invader to add this planet, or myself, to his collection. In gratitude for my flawless victory, Batman offered the Justice League's aid. While I waited on him to unlock the magic of inter-realm travel, I provided valuable kombat training to the youngest members of his order. But the spells that were devised went awry. Instead of opening a portal to Earthrealm, they opened a gateway to the Phantom Zone. Now I fight to re-imprison Superman and his followers. They would not have been freed, but for my accidental arrival in this realm. I am now duty-bound to protect it, as if it were my own. Costumes To the right is Sub-Zero's base skin, Grandmaster Kuai Liang. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia * Like Scorpion before him, Sub-Zero was given a redesign by legendary DC Comics artist, Jim Lee, for his debut in Injustice 2. ** Interestingly, the teaser trailer for Fighter Pack 1, and Sub-Zero's profile picture, depict him with a slightly different mask than what he wears in-game, and in-game a short cape is attached to the upper-back of his outfit, whereas in the "Introducing Sub-Zero" trailer, it is absent, strongly implying it was a last minute addition. *** This is similar to Raiden's reveal trailer and his gameplay trailer as both his cape is absent and his overall color scheme is changed only for it to be changed to the current version for the gameplay trailer. **The mask seen in the trailer is actually the mask he wears in Mortal Kombat X for his Unbreakable variation during early development for the game. The final version no longer had the details like in the early development version. * Sub-Zero is voiced by Steve Blum, who previously voiced the character in Mortal Kombat X. ** Steve Blum also voices Hal Jordan in Injustice 2. * Sub-Zero is the 3rd character to have broken the 4th wall after Red Hood (Victory Pose), Flash (Versus Intro) and before the TMNT (Victory Pose) as he performs his infamous "Spine Rip" fatality on the cameraman as his victory pose. * He mentions the events of ''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe'' in some of his quotes. ** He is familiar with Batman, Catwoman, Darkseid, the Flash, and the Joker when paired with them, and even mentions Dark Kahn. ** Sub-Zero also makes a cameo appearance in Injustice: Gods Among Us. * Sub-Zero will reference the Cyber Initiative when interacting with Bane, comparing Bane's imprisonment to being transformed into a cyborg. * When Sub-Zero interacts with Cheetah, he will question why she assumes he is an easy target, to which she states that he "lacks Killer Instinct", for which Sub-Zero will respond with "I have engaged in Mortal Kombat." This is (possibly) a reference to another fighting game known as Killer Instinct developed by Double Helix Games, Iron Galaxy Studios, Rare and Microsoft Studios and published by Microsoft Studios and the Mortal Kombat series he belongs to. ** Another reference to Mortal Kombat comes from his single-player ending, where he states Batman offered Sub-Zero his aid "in gratitude for his flawless victory". * Although most of his assets were imported from Mortal Kombat X, this version of Sub-Zero does utilize some techniques from his brother, Bi-Han/Noob Saibot. ** When fighting against himself, he will often question if it is Bi-Han behind the mask. *** He will also question if it is the sorcerer Shang Tsung in disguise. * Sub-Zero's ending reveals that he arrived in the Injustice Universe after the events of the Story Mode of Mortal Kombat X, where he arrived with the Lin Kuei to force Kotal Kahn and his army to retreat to Outworld. * The name of Sub-Zero's Super Move, "Deep Freeze", is a (possibly unintentional) reference to the episode of the same name from Batman: the Animated Series, which, coincidentally, centered around an ice-based individual (in that instance, it was Mr. Freeze). ** It has also been the name of his past two X-Ray attacks from Mortal Kombat (2011) ''and ''Mortal Kombat X, respectively. *** His Legendary Multiverse item also grants a bonus using the same name. * The name of one of Sub-Zero's combos, "Chinese Ninja Warrior", is a (possibly unintentional) reference to his theme song, which refers to him as such. ** The name of another one of his combos, "Permafrost", is a (possibly unintentional) reference to the character of the same name from the animated series Static Shock. * Sub-Zero is the first guest character to appear in Injustice 2, but is actually the second guest character to be a part of the Injustice games, the first being his rival, Scorpion, in Injustice: Gods Among Us. * His shaders are named after events or characters connected to him throughout the Mortal Kombat series. ** His primary shaders are named after himself, Kuai Liang, while a black shader is named after his fallen and corrupted brother, Bi-Han and his shadow. ** A red and yellow shader reference his fellow clan members Sektor and Cyrax who were subjected to the cyberization of his clan known as the Cyber Initiative, with shaders being named Cyber Initiative. *** A shader representing his own cyber form is obtainable also. ** A green shader is a reference to the first secret male ninja in the Mortal Kombat series, Reptile. *** It is unknown who the purple shader represents as the only purple ninja, Rain, was not a secret character. **** It could represent the ninja, Smoke, who was a secret character in the series along side Reptile and others. His color for his cyborg form was purple, although the color used was darker than the shader color. * Since he arrived in the Injustice Universe after the events of the Mortal Kombat X Story Mode, it is unknown how his appearance changed as it is very inconsistent. ** Sub-Zero sports a beard with a scar over his right eye with a completely different outfit, but equipping certain head pieces in the game reveals that he has no beard and lacks his scars. His grandmaster outfit seen in Mortal Kombat X is absent in place for his new Injustice ''outfit, which again, is unknown how he got it upon arrival. *** Another reason for this could simply just be a character redesign specifically for the game, ignoring the consistency in his appearances in the past games as a result, similar to Scorpion's redesign for ''Injustice: Gods Among Us. * Sub-Zero can change his Ice Hammer to an Ice Axe, this only being achievable if his weapon is changed to Aftermath Set weapon or his Legendary Multiverse item which turns it into a battle axe. * In Injustice: Ground Zero he can be spotted on Batgirl's screen with Scorpion meaning that she is playing Mortal Kombat. * As hinted in his intro dialogue the first opponent that he fought after arriving in the Injustice Universe is Scarecrow. Links * Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) on the Mortal Kombat wiki. Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Males Category:DLC Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Insurgence Member Category:Guest Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Humans Category:Cameo Characters Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Gadget Users